


Lazy Daze

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin spend a lazy day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SDV for Blogathon 2005.

Brian usually spent Saturday afternoons at the loft in one of two ways: recovering from the night before with a pot of strong, black coffee and a long, hot shower, or resting up for the night ahead with a few hours of movie classics and a joint or two. This was the resting up kind of Saturday.

Brian lay on his back on the futon mattress, one arm folded behind him and the other crooked in front of him holding his first cigarette of the day. He'd cut way back recently, but he needed something to do while he lay idle in the patch of sunlight that streamed in through the window, and having a smoke seemed like just the thing. He'd been laying prone for an hour or so, just staring at the ceiling and enjoying the fact that he had no obligations for the day at all.

The loft door slid open then, and Brian raised his eyes to watch a slanted Justin drop bag and jacket on the floor before coming to Brian's side.

"Hey," he said, his hair flopping into his eyes as he looked down at Brian. Brian twisted slightly so he wasn't looking at Justin sideways.

"Hey."

"What're you doing?"

Brian looked around, down the length of his legs and then pointedly directed his gaze at his cigarette before dragging his eyes back up to Justin's. Justin nodded, pressing his grin flat and tucking in the corners of his mouth.

"Done at Michael's already?" Brian asked, walking his fingers over the top of Justin's shoe to circle them around his ankle.

"I'm not done, no, but they were having quality family lunch time or something, so I left. I was going to go back to Daphne's to work, but she's got friends visiting and I knew I wouldn't get anything done. So I came here instead."

Brian hummed and rolled slightly to grind his cigarette into the ashtray near his elbow, keeping a light grip on Justin's leg. Justin squatted and pulled Brian's fingers apart so he could sprawl out beside Brian on the mattress.

Brian let him curl against his side, feeling the chill still on the tip of Justin's nose as it pressed into his neck, gasping when Justin slid his hands under Brian's shirt.

"Sorry. It's a little cold outside."

"No shit," Brian said, the muscles in his abdomen flinching and relaxing as Justin's palms warmed against his skin. "What do you have to work on?"

Justin brushed his lips slowly back and forth behind Brian's ear, just under his hairline in the spot that always gave Brian goose bumps. "Nothing important, really. Just the new villains and whatever." His sentence trailed off slightly at the end and Brian's eyes slid closed as Justin flicked his tongue along the edge of Brian's ear.

Brian was about to pull himself from his Justin's-tongue-induced stupor to suck that tongue into his own mouth when Justin removed his hands from Brian's shirt and his tongue from Brian's ear and pushed to his feet. Brian's eyes slitted open as disbelief worked its way out from under the daze. When he propped himself up on an elbow to shoot a "what the fuck?" glare at Justin, Justin was already busy spreading papers and pencils out on the lit lucite table he liked to sketch on.

"Um," Brian said, still shaking off the remnants of his earlier reverie. "What the fuck?"

Justin paused briefly to glance up. "Huh?"

Brian waved an eloquent hand at his obvious erection, bulging in his button-fly jeans.

Justin turned a smirk into a semi-apologetic look quickly enough to stop Brian from berating him, and shrugged. "I'll just work on them for a little bit."

"I thought you said they weren't important." Brian shifted uncomfortably. They most certainly couldn't be as important as his dick.

"I want to get a few finished before the images totally leave my head." He bent his head over his papers and started to work, his pencil skritching, his hand moving in short, quick strokes ... Brian cleared his throat, but Justin still didn't look up, just kept sketching.

Brian watched him for a long moment, watched the tip of Justin's tongue poke between his lips every time his hand paused, watched the flex of lean muscle under cotton as his arm moved, and he just got harder.

He wanted to get up and scatter the art supplies with one sweep of his hand, wanted to hear the papers fluttering and the pencils skittering across the hardwood, wanted to pull Justin up by his shirt and stick his tongue down his throat.

But he didn't want him to stop drawing. So Brian stroked himself slowly through a layer of denim, barely pressing at all, just a ghosting motion over the the fly of his jeans. When Justin's arm moved faster, so did Brian's. He knew Justin was shading something by the way his brow furrowed and the rapid-fire scratching was interrupted by a long, considered pause every so often. Brian's hand stilled when Justin's did.

By the time Justin was done with one drawing, the paper shoved aside and another slapped down in front of him, Brian had his dick out, his fingers loosely circled around it. He was holding back moans and biting his tongue so hard he thought he'd bite right through it.

Justin had only been working on the second drawing for about three minutes when Brian couldn't take it any more and let go of a grunt, keeping his eyes trained on Justin when his head whipped up and around.

Brian pulled slow on his dick once while Justin watched, wide eyed, and felt a tingle in his balls when Justin dropped his pencil and walked towards him on his knees.

"Christ, Brian," Justin breathed, his hand hovering over Brian's, his eyes following the movements of Brian's fingers. "That is so fucking hot."

Brian struggled to keep his eyes from falling shut, gritting out Justin's name before he came, spilling over his fingers and onto his jeans.

Justin's breath was ragged beside him and he leaned down to lick come from between Brian's fingers before stretching out beside Brian and kissing him.

They kissed slow and lazy, shedding clothing piece by piece, taking their time winding tongues together, skimming hands over bared skin, pressing together inch by inch.

Brian usually used kissing as a prelude to something else, he wasn't one to linger. He had always been a get in, get off, get out kind of guy. Why kiss when you could be fucking? But with Justin - especially after a shudderingly amazing orgasm like the one he'd just had - he could really get into it. Justin had an amazing mouth, and quite the talented tongue.

Justin had not just had a shudderingly amazing orgasm, however, and Brian could feel him getting impatient. He started squirming slightly, his hips moving with a trace of desperation in a slow circle against Brian's. He whimpered into Brian's mouth once, then twice, then a third time, and dug his fingers into Brian's shoulder blades.

"Want something?" Brian tore his mouth away from Justin's long enough to whisper in his ear. Justin nodded mutely, tilting his head so Brian could lick a path down his neck.

"And what would that be?"

Justin wriggled a little, sliding a leg over Brian's. "You to fuck me." Justin had never danced around that issue.

"I figured that much out, thank you. But I think you'll have to wait a little for that." Brian savored the little groan Justin made. "Until then?"

"I don't care what you do until then, Brian. Just do *something*." There was more than a little desperation in his hips now.

Brian chuckled and sucked gently on Justin's collarbone. His hand moved over Justin's spine until his middle fingertip rested in the cleft of Justin's ass. Justin stopped wriggling and squirming and the only sound he made was the ragged breaths he took. Brian slid his finger lower and Justin's breath hitched, his hands grasped against Brian's back. "Brian," he said, half-moaning, half-pleading.

Brian pressed just the tip of his finger into Justin's hole, and Justin let out a broken sigh, his hands relaxing against Brian's skin.

Brian removed his finger and pulled away from Justin, whose eyes popped open in shock. His mouth moved soundlessly as Brian grinned down at him, but then went slack when Brian sucked on his finger and pressed it back into Justin's ass.

Justin's eyes squeezed shut and he gasped, trying to get more of Brian's finger inside of him.

"You like that, Sunshine?" Brian murmured against Justin's ear. Justin nodded almost frantically, his tongue sliding along his lower lip.

Brian fucked him slowly with one finger until he started making low, keening noises in the back of his throat, and then he turned him over and rimmed him until he was crying Brian's name.

Brian barely had to lube him while he rolled his own condom on, and Justin made a noise that had a lot of relief in it when Brian finally thrust into him. He wanted to go slow, torture him a little before fucking his brains out, but his hips weren't really listening to him at that point, and he ended up going straight to fucking his brains out.

Brian came hard, his teeth against Justin's sharp shoulder blade, one palm on Justin's hip, the other over Justin's hand, fisted around his dick. He stayed still inside Justin for a moment longer, letting his heart rate return to normal. Then he rolled off of Justin and flopped out on his back on the mattress, flinging his arm over his eyes. He felt a need for his second cigarette of the day.

Justin was trying to return his breathing to normal next to him, making little satisfied noises on his exhales. He rubbed lazy circles on Brian's stomach and then stretched his arms over his head. "Can I get back to work now?"

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek. "I'd save the shading for another day."


End file.
